


vulnerability and running away

by sasiml



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, drug use for tw, honestly I feel like it's my job to bring a realistic boarding school AU to the world, s/o to kents hill school for giving me the resources and knowledge to write this, stoner enabler!Leia, stoner!Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasiml/pseuds/sasiml
Summary: She lights the bowl without saying anything, and exhales, blowing the smoke in a straight line away from her. “You know I think everyone who ends up at boarding school is running away from something.”Han/Leia prep school AU. Sometimes running away is the best thing for you.





	

“So, why are you here?" 

It's been quiet for at least ten minutes, Han and Leia were sitting in the basement of the humanities building listening to music and passing a nearly burned out pipe filled with the latest bulk of weed Han managed to get his hands on.

It's way past curfew and they're stoned and technically checked in to their dorms for the night, but it's a Friday and it's the end of the last marking period before break and she's expecting all A's so Leia figures she's allowed some teenage rebellion and prep school style irresponsibility. 

She takes another hit, the bowl almost completely ash by now, and hands it back to him to re-pack. 

"Here as in why am I sitting on the floor of a basement in a 19th century building with you and a blanket and the cause for suspension?" 

He laughs quietly, taking the pipe from her and scraping the ashes out with the butt of his lighter. 

"Why did you choose a school in the middle of nowhere Maine when you had the pick of elite day schools back in DC?" He asks. "You're the daughter of a senator and an FBI agent, the schools there weren’t good enough for the princess?" 

She glares at him, but only half heartedly. "Honestly I don't know why I risk my ass meeting you down here, Solo."

He grins and leans over to kiss the corner of her mouth. She lets him.

“I mean it," he says, shifting so his back is against the wall, slinging an arm over her and letting her lean in to his side, "why come all the way out here if you didn't have to?"

Leia doesn't say anything. She pulls open the top of her water bottle with her teeth and takes a swig.

“I decided I should have the experience of turning in to a block of ice for six months out of the year, to match my cold, cold heart. Are you gonna pack that bowl or not?”

Han glared at her, removing his arm from her shoulder to pick apart the buds. “I don’t understand why can’t you just take anything seriously.” he says bitterly.

“What the hell are you talking about?” She says. “You literally got up at Convocation last month to hand out detention awards, while I was recognized for being on the top of the honor roll.”

Han smiles at the memory. “That was pretty damn clever of me.”

“How did you even get them to put you on the announcements list?”

He just winks at her, and his grin gets wider. She kisses him again, this one lasts longer. He sets down the pipe to rest his hands on her hips, thumbing the waistband of her jeans. She smiles, and eager to abandon the topic of conversation, starts to slide her hands under his shirt before he pulls away. 

“Ok maybe serious wasn’t the right word.” He says. “More like a refusal to actually have an honest conversation.” 

Leia groans. “Can’t we just have sex and you can leave me alone.”

“Thats not leaving you alone, Sweetheart.”

She groans again. “I hate you.”

He just smiles and goes back to packing a new bowl.

It’s silent again. Leia sits with her head against the dusty brick wall, letting herself enjoy the high, listening to the sound of her playlist coming from her phone and Han’s even breathing. He finishes the bowl and wordlessly holds it and a lighter out to her.

She lights it without saying anything, and exhales, blowing the smoke in a straight line away from her. “You know I think everyone who ends up at boarding school is running away from something.”  

“Yeah?” He takes the still burning pipe from her and takes a hit.

“Yeah. Almost all these kids have shitty home lives in one way or another, and the rest of them are still scared of something. I mean Luke ended up here so he wouldn’t have to be alone when I decided I wanted to go away to school. I came here because I was avoiding mediocrity or the pressure or whatever."

“And I ran away from the foster system?”

“Exactly.”

They stop talking for a moment, passing the bowl back and forth. 

“It was like a saving grace when the scouts came to my school. Turning in that application was probably the first time I actually had hope you know? Like for the first time it felt like everything was going to be ok.” He said thoughtfully, shifting to lie down on the blanket, his eyes closed. 

When he says things like this, Leia can’t help but admire him. This man who grew up in the foster system in the middle of the Bronx should be guy who stood up proudly proclaiming the stars of regular Saturday detention and structured study hall, all charisma and steel and not a single fuck to give, but should not also be able to open up his heart to her like this. She doesn’t know why she too can’t be vulnerable with him, or with anybody really, he at least would have an excuse. 

She finishes off the last of the bowl and sets it down, resting her head against the wall again. “Do you wanna smoke another one?” Han asks.“I’m good, I’m chilling.” Leia says, her eyes closed, her head moving to the beat of the music. A part of her can’t believe she said that phrase un-ironically, but she figures thats what happens when your boyfriend is the campus dealer and you enable every step.

“So what were you running away from?” He asks, his eyes still closed. 

“I don’t know.”

“Leia.”

“I’m serious. I genuinely do not know what I was running away from.”

“Fine.” He says curtly. 

Silence again. After a few minutes, she joins him in lying down. Still frustrated with her, he wraps an arm around her waist more out of habit than anything else. They still don’t say anything. 

“I just wasn’t happy.” She says after a while. “I was doing all these things and succeeding and my parents loved me, I mean they were a bit absent but they were good parents, and I had friends and everything, but I wanted more. And I wasn’t getting it. But thats all I really know about why I left.”

Han hums in response, stoned and warm and content. “Your families awesome.”

“They are. I talked to my dad today, he’s excited you’re coming home with us for Christmas.” Leia knows why he comes home with her for breaks, and she’s not vain enough to think it’s entirely about her. Han loves being a part of a family, and she’s happy to give him one.

“Me too. We should go to Portland tomorrow, go Christmas shopping before we get back. We can take the Falcon, bring Luke along.”

The policy technically is boarding students who have cars on campus have to keep their keys with the Dean of Students, and fill out multiple forms describing why they need the vehicle, where they're going, and have it signed by their dorm parent, advisor, college councilor, coach (because sports are mandatory which Leia hates and Han doesn't mind), and the Dean of Students themselves. So when Han traded his savings for the heap of junk he regularly calls his “baby” and has told Leia at least 4 times that the Falcon is the true love of his life, he made a point to make a spare key. Leia figures it works for him, like most kids from broken homes, he needed to feel like he wasn’t trapped. He needed to be able to flee. 

“One day Ms. Chick is gonna figure out you have another key to that thing.” She tells him.

“Yeah but for now I’m in the clear. As long as I check in on time nobody actually cares what I’m doing.” There were three check in times. At dinner every night, at curfew when you have to be in the dorm for the night, and on the weekends you had to check in for brunch. Other than that, nobody was watching. Han shifts to lay on his side, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her closer. Leia turns to face him, opening her eyes. “Portlands too far anyway, why can’t we just go in to Brunswick? The flea market should be going on.” She says.  
“Yeah maybe.”

It’s quiet again, they feel each others presence so strongly, their skin tingling from the cannabis and their minds relaxed enough to think for a while, wrapped up in each other. 

“So why did you come here?” She asks after a while.

Han opens his eyes too. “Did you not hear the words ‘foster system’ or did you just not understand them?”

“Acting out, never going home, getting emancipated once you turned sixteen, all of those options would’ve worked too, and required a lot less effort.”

“Clearly you’ve never actually experienced the process of emancipation.” 

“Shut up and answer the question.” She says. She ducks her head in to the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on the collarbone. 

He lets her kiss him for a while, their hands roaming and their physical senses heightened by the drugs. She tugs at the hem of his shirt, breaking their kiss for a moment so he can sit up and pull it off, subsequently removing hers as well, and adjusting so she was straddling his lap.

It should be cold, it’s early December and they’re on a bare concrete floor and half naked, but they’re stoned and in high school and clinging to the others body warmth and the temperature just doesn’t register. 

He goes back to kissing her, trailing his lips down her neck, and then stops. “I wanted more.” He says in to her neck. “I never wanted to be a stereotype. I knew I’m smart, you know? I wanted to do something with it.” He reaches to un-clasp her bra, shifting so he’s sitting up with Leia straddling his lap. 

“You’re still kind of a stereotype.” She says, her breath hitching when he brushes a finger over her nipple. “You’re have the hyper masculine bad boy persona and a drawer full of contraband ready to sell to the student body in your room.”

“You know how easy it is to have that stuff on campus? The proctors don’t actually check you know. And when they do I just put it in Luke’s room, nobody would ever suspect him.” He sucks on her neck, and she knows it’s going to leave a mark but her head falls back anyway, letting herself just enjoy being possessed by him. She rolls her hips against him and his head falls in to her neck. She moans quietly, he kisses her collarbone sloppily. 

Leia usually has to be in control of everything in her life. She’s her class president and but not with Han. Not when they're intimate. She can let go for a little while when its just them and their skin and their love. 

She reaches for the button of his pants, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you have my brother in on your delinquent activities, he’s the ultimate good boy.”

“Exactly,” he says, “everyone loves him. He’s the perfect decoy, fuck.” She slips her hand under the waistband of his boxers, grasping his shaft. 

“Luke’s a social paragon.” She says, running her thumb over the tip of his cock. 

“You shouldn’t, fuck, you shouldn’t be able to use that many syllables.” He tells her, hastily grasping for her waistband, flipping her over smoothly and with an ease that comes only with a certain amount of practice so he’s hovering over her. He runs a finger over the crotch of her panties and she’s so high that just that is enough to make her shudder. He smiles. She does too, closing her eyes and shimmying her hips so he can remove her underwear all together. 

Han goes slowly partially because he’s high and time was all fucked up, and partially because he’s sentimental. He ran away to Topsham Maine because it was a better alternative to the hell he was living in before he came to Sampson Bryant Academy. He would’ve been ok to just get out, but instead he found a home with Luke and the rest of his classmates and teachers and this incredible woman who let him in to her world and her family and gave him everything he really wanted. 

He teases her with his fingers, using one to brush the tip of her vagina, and then sliding it inside her, touching and teasing her clit before sliding another finger in and pumping slowly. Leia, the paranoid honor student she was, tried her best to stay quiet, her head back and her eyes closed and only letting out a few quiet moans and heavy breathing. Han of course finding this unacceptable and fully aware that it was unlikely anybody was going to come to Bearce Hall in the middle of the night, adjusts so he could use his mouth instead, grinning when Leia let out a small “fuck”, gripping his hair and writhing while his tongue expertly explored her. She pulls his head up so she can kiss him and he tastes like her and it should be gross but for some reason it’s always seemed to turn her on. The connection and the concrete proof that he loved her and wanted her to feel good just got to her in a way she couldn't explain. 

“Han I need - fuck”, he softly grabs her breasts, “I need you inside me.” 

He grins in to her mouth, sucking her tongue once more, and lowering his body so he could enter her. 

Leia winces. “You’re crooked.” She tells him, and he pulls out and adjusts and this time he knows he got it right because she lets out a moan and that just gets him going even more. 

They fuck evenly and carefully and Leia’s head uncomfortably hits the concrete floor a couple times and Han has to adjust because its hard to put his weight on his elbows when not on a mattress, but it’s still perfect because they’re trading kisses and their heads are tucked in to each others necks worshiping the closeness and partnership neither of them ever truly thought would be theirs. 

Time is going so slowly and so fast at the same time and they’re running on THC and hormones and Leia’s so glad that she did in fact run away from whatever she hated so much when she was fourteen because she ended up here with a boy she loves and a school that was a bureaucratic nightmare and constantly keeps her up all night with homework and the need to thrive in an academically competitive environment and no escape from teachers and students she’s avoiding but was so very much home. She loves everything about it. She loves the trees outside her window and the hum of the dining hall on a Tuesday morning and going on hikes with her brother down to the lake and meeting this stupid boy in the middle of the night to do stupid things and then going back to her room and getting up the next morning and doing it all over again. 

She comes with one final gasp, Han shaking as he thrusts in to her, and he follows a few moments after, becoming still on top of her, their heads still tucked in to each others necks, starting to catch their breath. He pulls out of her and wraps his arms around her again, his eyes closed and his ears focusing on the playlist that was still going in the corner.

“I really do love you.” He says clearly and quietly, and with so much certainty Leia can’t help but feel her heart physically throb. “That’s not just evolutionary imperatives talking I’m -“

“I know.” She cuts him off. “ I love you too.” She says it quietly, because it's the best she can do for where she is in her journey to true vulnerability.  
They lay there for a little while longer until they start to get cold, and then they get dressed and kiss a couple more times before gathering up the blanket and their phones and the rest of the weed and corresponding paraphernalia, and after checking that the coast is clear, heading back to their respective dormitories hand in hand. 

They stop outside Leia’s building. “Hey, Leia? I’m really glad you ran away.”

She doesn’t speak for a few beats, and then nods. “Yeah. Me too.”

They kiss one more time, and Han goes back to his dorm, Leia tip toeing back to her room at the end of the hallway, thanking god and upperclassman privilege for her single. She strips down to her underwear and slips on one of Han’s old t-shirts that still smelled like him, and climbing in to bed she can’t help but smile. She curls in to her pillow, warm under her duvet and still smiling, because really running away might be cowardly, but sometimes it’s just the perfect choice 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
